


Love me Red

by SolarisRasa



Series: Sol's Malec Whumptober 2020 [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hannibal!AU, M/M, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarisRasa/pseuds/SolarisRasa
Summary: No 16. A TERRIBLE, HORRIBLE, NO GOOD, VERY BAD DAYForced to Beg | Hallucinations | Shoot the HostageHannibal!AUDr.Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood have been playing a dangerous, seductive game until it culminates in Magnus' kitchen at the end of a knife.Based on Hannibal Se2 Episode 13:Mizumono
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Sol's Malec Whumptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953454
Kudos: 24





	Love me Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a vignette, if you've not watched Hannibal the only important thing to know is that Alec is supposed to have murdered Clary and in doing so proved some kind of loyalty to Magnus. Magnus thinks he lied about it and sent Izzy and Penhallow after him.   
> It's very loosely based on the prompt this time.  
> Whoops.

“You unlocked me, Alexander. I let you into my heart, I let you see.” Magnus looks so heartbroken, his eyes glinting gold and it burns through Alec.

He doesn’t understand exactly how they got here. He was coming to warn Magnus, to tell him Penhallow was closing in, was planning on forcing his hand and revealing them. He knows that Magnus thinks he’s been playing the double agent but for the life of him he doesn’t know  _ why. _

“Magnus, please, you need to leave, you’re supposed to leave!”

“I was never going to go without you, Alexander.”

Magnus reaches for him, his warm hand slick with blood like his silk shirt and Alec is afraid for what it means. He lets Magnus pull him in with a grip on the back of his neck, he lets Magnus press a kiss to his lips. His gun lays on the floor, he could never hurt Magnus.

Pain.

Burning across his stomach. Alec gasps, chokes, as Magnus tugs him into a deadly hug, slicing him open even as he cradles Alec against him. 

“You should’ve come with me. I could’ve given you so much.”

Magnus loosens his hold just in time for another, smaller voice to draw Alec’s attention.

“Alec?”

_ No. _

Alec turns to see Max, their little blueberry who Magnus-

Of course. Magnus hadn’t killed Max, just hidden him away to keep him safe after all the shit that happened to him, after his mother’s body was found.

Alec falls when Magnus lets him go, trying to hold his guts in and blink through the pain that is slowly fading as shock starts to set in. He looks frantically at Magnus and then back at Max who is frozen, blue eyes wide in terror.

Magnus holds his hand out to Max, the knife covered in Alec’s blood still in his other hand.

“Magnus! Magnus no. Please, not our Max.”

Magnus looks like a man tormented as he looks down at Alec, “It wasn’t going to be like this,” He’s crying, “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Magnus, please. Please.” Alec begs, reaching with a bloody hand.

Alec’s body shivers hard and he falls back against the wall, sliding down in his own blood as Magnus watches.

“What  _ happened?” _

The resolve, the bitter disappoint gives way to a touch of confusion as Magnus frowns, “I could smell her on you, Clary. You’ve been lying to me.”

Alec’s eyes go wide even as his breathing starts to lose it’s rhythm, suspicious cold seeping into his body, “Jace...Jace was wearing her scarf when I saw him. Her favorite one. Clary’s  _ dead. _ ”

Max sobs and Magnus pulls him into a tight hug, the knife drops from his hand.

“Penhallow-”

Alec tries to push himself up seeing the growing uncertainty in Magnus’ gaze, Magnus who has been so sure of everything and who Alec should  _ hate  _ but who he can’t.

“I was coming to-” Alec’s spine arches without his consent, his body fighting though he can no longer truly feel, “-to warn you. Take Max and run. I called a team for Izzy.”

Magnus looks down at him and his expression steels, “Live. Alexander, you and I are not finished. Live and find me when you are safe.”

Alec nods once, gaze touching on Max. Magnus gives him a solemn nod and they spend another moment gazing at each other. He catches on more glimpse, the cat-eyed demon holding Max tight and looking at him with it’s strange dark features before it flickers back to Magnus’ face, then they’re gone.

Maybe Magnus doesn’t love him, maybe he can’t, maybe it’s just some twisted curiosity and desire that have tangled them together, but Alec can love, he does. His sister isn’t dead on the sidewalk outside and as fucked up as it seems that’s enough of a love letter for him. Magnus Bane had taken the monster under Alec’s skin and breathed life into it, giving it shape and in turn Alec had come to love him.

Laying in his own blood Alec clings to his life. He has a promise to keep.


End file.
